An inflatable cushion disposed within a supporting structure such as a dash panel, side door or other fixed portion of a car body in opposing relation to a seat in the vehicle plays an important role in protecting the occupants in a vehicle from injury due to collision against the car body. Typically, the inflatable cushion is inflated rapidly by the pressure of a reaction gas released from an inflator during a collision. This gas generation typically takes place when a gas generating agent in the inflator induces a chemical reaction by a collision signal from a collision detecting sensor when the deceleration of the vehicle exceeds a certain level. The gas which is generated by the generator is then conveyed to the inflatable cushion which expands outwardly as it fills with gas to create a protective barrier between the vehicle occupant and the dash panel or other portion of the vehicle body against which the occupant might otherwise be thrown.
Inflatable cushion systems commonly referred to as air bag systems have been used in the past to protect both the operator of the vehicle and passengers. Systems for the protection of the vehicle operator have typically been mounted in the steering column of the vehicle and have utilized cushion constructions directly deployable towards the driver. These driver-side cushions are typically of a relatively simple configuration in that they function over a fairly small well-defined area between the driver and the steering column. One such configuration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,755 to Nelsen et al., the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Inflatable cushions for use in the protection of passengers against frontal or side impacts must generally have a more complex configuration since the position of a vehicle passenger may not be well defined and greater distance may exist between the passenger and the surface of the vehicle against which that passenger might be thrown in the event of a collision. Prior cushions for use in such environments are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,416 to Bishop, issued May 28, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,594 to Krickl issued Oct. 3, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,273 to Hawthorn et al. issued Jun. 13, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,337 to Yamaji et al. issued May 31, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,216 to Wehner et al. issued on May 10, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,729 to Watanabe issued Feb. 25, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,071 to Wallner et al. issued Feb. 11, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,529 to Backhaus issued Jul. 31, 1990; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,873 to Buchner et al. issued Feb. 19, 1974, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
As will be appreciated, a full bodied cushion having a generally hemispherical profile may be desirable so as to provide coverage around a dash panel or door structure. The present invention provides an easily manufactured cushion of substantial depth having such a desired geometry.
Moreover, construction of the air bag according to the present invention permits highly efficient utilization of the material from which the air bag panels are cut. That is, the use of a small number of relatively simple substantially straight line geometries permits excellent nesting of the individual cut parts across the width of the formation material. This reduces the amount of wasted material surrounding the cut parts and thereby improves the overall efficiency of the process. Accordingly, the present invention represents a useful advancement over the known art.